


We're In This Together

by crookedspoon



Series: Days Gone By [11]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: femslash100, F/F, F/M, Group Marriage, Multi, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Maidens, giving up the spear for marriage and sister-wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts #29 "Copper" from femslash100's Periodic Table and Sep 02, 2008 "none of a kind" from 31_days.

"I have been thinking," Chiad said, trailing her fingers down Bain's bare arm and kissing the tan line on her neck. Their skin was white under the _cadin'sor_ , a stark contrast to their sun-darkened hands and faces.

"About Gaul?"

Bain's tone of voice was as serious as hers, as serious as the decision she was trying to make. "About giving up the spear and making a bridal wreath, yes."

Her first-sister did not answer. Bain must have been anticipating this by the way Chiad had spoken of Gaul's strong hands, his sense of humor. This was not Chiad's own decision to make, for it affected Bain, too. As first-sisters, they were forever indebted to one another; if one were to give up the spear and the right to call herself a Maiden, the other would have to do the same. Should Bain refuse to, Chiad would understand. To cease fighting battles they had devoted their lives to until now, was to walk a path of no return.

After some silence, Bain brushed her thumb along Chiad's lips and pressed their foreheads together. "I've been thinking about this too. I cannot say I am looking forward to leaving our sisters behind, but if this is what you want with all your heart, I will gladly follow you."

Chiad felt her chest swell at those words and before she had completely progressed them, her lips found Bain's, expressing her feeling better than any words she could utter.


End file.
